By The Numbers
by ekoorbxoxo
Summary: Doctor Edward Cullen is a single parent of two daughters. Bella Swan, an accomplished writer, is a single mom of three children. Bella's youngest daughter gets sent to the hospital with a broken leg and Edward is her doctor. Edward and Bella share a kiss, and Bella assumes that Edward is married after meeting his daughters. OCC, Lots and lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV:**

I walked down the hall of hell; my patients clip board in hand. I heard tiny sobs coming from the room and a girl shushing the little girl.

I opened the door—smiling—and walked towards the little girl, pulling a lollypop out of my pocket. As soon as the little girl saw the orange circle on a stick I held in my hand, she stopped crying and reached for it greedily.

"Thank you," she whispered, handing it to the girl next to her to unwrap it. "Where's mommy?" she asked, sticking the lollypop in her mouth. I opened her chart and looked over her name, age, and problem. _Bianca Swan. Five years old and a broken leg. _

"She's on her way. By the way, Doctor, I'm Kia." Kia smiled at me and went back to texting. I sighed and looked back to Bianca. She was looking at my stethoscope in wonder. I twisted it off of my neck and handed it to her. She's never seen one? She wrapped her little hand around it and looked up at me, confused. I smiled and stuck the ends in her ears. Her eyes widened after I pressed the drum to her chest. She giggled when she heard the sound of her heart.

I lifted her hand and held the drum to her chest. I started on her leg. It was _definitely _broken. You could see the end of the bone she'd cracked. She was distracted so, I touched the end of the point. She screamed and dropped the drum of my stethoscope. I held up my hands.

"I'm sorry, Bianca but—" the door swung open and a woman ran towards Bianca.

"Mommy!" the woman crushed Bianca in a hug and kissed her head. "Mommy…" Bianca sighed. "You can let go now." I chuckled at the five year old and stepped away from them. A boy walked in shaking his head.

"Mom, you didn't even turn off the car." He handed her keys to the woman as she stepped away from Bianca. She looked up at me and my heart stopped. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I was met with big doe blue eyes and a heart shape face.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She whispered, holding out her hand. She seemed dazed by me. I gripped her hand in mine and smiled when _the _spark ran up my arm and down my spine.

"Edward." I looked over her shoulder and saw all of her kids staring at us. I bit my lip and stepped away from Bella. "I have to um, fix her leg? Right? It was your leg?" Bianca giggled and nodded. I walked towards the cart of medication and looked for the general amnesia. I waved Bella over. She slowly walked towards me and looked up at me, her long hair falling behind her shoulder. I was at least two feet taller than her.

"She needs to be put to sleep for when I put her bone back in place." Bella nodded and sighed the consentient paper placed by the machine. She looked up at me again.

"Thank you."

"No, no. it's my job," I winked and butterflies filled my stomach as she giggled. I handed her the mask to put on Bianca's face. She grasped it with her dainty hand and walked towards Bianca.

"Baby, Mommy has to let you sleep for Edward to fix your leg, Okay?" Bianca nodded, her ponytail bouncing with her. She laid back, handing her lollypop to Bella and snatched the mask from Bella. Bella helped her strap it on and nodded. I turned on the Machine.

"Bianca, count down from ten for me?"

"O…Kay… ten… N…" she trailed off, falling to sleep. Bella grasped her sons hand as she heard the snap of the bone being put back in place. She shrieked and stuffed her face in his chest. I shook my head. Bella seemed so close to her kids and I barely got to spend time with my two girls.

I started plastering on the cast , thinking.

Bianca woke up when I was halfway up her calf. She cried at the wetness of the plaster. Bella shushed her. Bianca asked for my 'Staph.' I laughed and handed my stethoscope to Bella. Bella let Bianca listen to her heart beat as I finished the cast. I stood up.

"All done, little lady!"

"Can I have this?" Bianca asked, holding out my stethoscope. I shrugged and smiled. Bella glared at me beautifully.

I knew, by the end of this week, Bella would be mine.

**BPOV:**

Bianca had fallen out of a tree, onto the grill, and on the grass. Kia wasn't getting her car back anytime soon. Edward treated her as she listened to my heart flutter in my chest. Edward was perfect. I've always thought I'd know what it would feel like to meet your soul mate, but, I didn't know you would fall in love with the person immanently.

"All done, little lady!" Edward cheered, standing up. I smiled at him and blushed. I peeked up at him through my lashes and I was stunned at his beauty. Why would someone like him want someone like me? Plain Jane.

"Can I have this?" Bianca's tiny voice asked, suddenly. Edward shrugged and smiled. I glared at him and picked up Bianca. Her cast weighed a ton.

"Mom, you want me to carry her?" Jase asked. I nodded and past her to him. Edward watched us. Jase walked out of the room and Kia followed.

"Thank you so much." I said to Edward once we were alone. Edward grinned at me and shrugged his large shoulders.

"No problem." I tried to walk towards the end of the bed but, I slipped. I was prepared to hit the ground but strong arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and gasped. My face was centimeters from Edwards.

"Oh Shit." He gasped. His head lurched forward and his lips crashed into mine. Our bodies molded together. My top lip was settled in-between his lips and his bottom was in-between mine.

"Oooooo, I'm telling pop-pop!" a voice squealed. I jumped back from Edward. A girl stood in the doorway laughing with an older blond by her side.

"Bella, these are my kids." _Kids? So he's married? _I smiled at both of them and grabbed my purse.

"Nice to meet you, Edward I have to go. Thank you so much!" I bolted from the room. He was married and kissed me?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**(A/N) I'm really sorry this took so long. I'm going to start updating more. Also, I've been trying to get more readers so if you could tell others to check out my stories and go on my bio and ADD ME ON FACEBOOK that'd be great. You'll all get a treat if you do. (Lemon! ;)) Enjoy!**

_**EPOV: **_

I watched Bella flee from the room, panic clear on her face. My girls just stood behind me and watched. I felt my anger rising and my nostril's flared.

"_Go home._" I hissed at them, grabbing Bianca's chart. I wanted to go after Bella but I had other patients and I knew she probably didn't want to see me right now. I wasn't angry at them, but I was angry at myself for letting Bella walk away.

"Dad? Are you mad at us?" Danny asked as she shrugged on her sweater. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my daughter. Her green eyes, which matched mine, were wide and nervous.

"No. I'm upset because that woman that ran off, well, I like her a lot." I glanced at Caitlyn. She was a spitting image of her mother. Her blonde ringlets and her blue eyes. She had my smile but that's all she has from me. She was just like Tanya, also. She had killer confidence and a big attitude. Because Caitlyn was beautiful and she knew it.

Danny looked like me as a child, just a female version. She had Tanya's beautiful blue eyes. Danny understood me better than anyone else.

"Well we'll go and by the way, Jase goes to my school." Caitlyn said pulling out her car keys. I felt a wide smile spread across my face. "But I don't really wanna talk to him. You can come down to the school, though."

"What would I say to get him down there?"

"Trust me. I got this, dad." she winked at me and unlocked her phone. "See you at home." She touched Danny's arm and walked out the door. Caitlyn was devious. There was no doubt in my mind she would work that out.

When I got off of work, I was still thinking about Bella. I couldn't get her beautiful face out of my mind.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Caitlyn.

_I ordered pizza for dinner. Don't pick anything up. _

I sighed. Caitlyn always ordered pizza.

"Edward?" a soft voice called. It startled me. I spun around on my heel. Bella stood not only six feet from me. A smile lit up my face as I made my way towards her.

"Bella!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. She felt so tiny and safe in my arms. "You came back!" I said, happily. She stiffened.

"I just need pain med's for Bianca." She pushed herself away from me and rubbed her arms. "She's in a lot of pain."

"Bella-"

"Please, just give the medication. I need to go home."

"Why did you run?" I asked, pulling out my pad of medication slips. I wrote her a prescription and handed it to her. She took it and started to back up.

"You're married, Dr. Cullen." My eyes went wide. "I'm not going to be the other woman. You have beautiful children." She turned and always back to her car. I couldn't talk. She thought I was _married_? Is she crazy? Tanya and I divorced many years ago.

"Bella!" I shouted, but she already in the car and there was no use of following her. She would call the police. "Fuck!" I screamed and kicked the back of my car. Why me?

When I got home, the girls were already eating. Caitlyn was perched in her chair with her legs tucked under her, texting.

"Hey, girls." I croaked. They're heads snapped up. Danny smiled and put two pieces of pizza on my plate. "Thanks." I kissed her forehead and sat down. "How was everyone's day?" I asked.

I bit into my pizza and moaned. I was starving. Everything with Bella was making me worry. I barely knew her so I don't know why I'm so worried.

"Good. I gotta go. I'm going out." Caitlyn dumped her plate into the sink and jogged up the stairs, her curls bouncing.

"Where's she going?" I asked, whipping my hands on my scrub pants.

"Party. Dad, I got something today." Danny whispered, scooting closer. "I'm afraid you'll be mad." She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a small white card. I took it out of her hand.

It was jase's license.

"How'd you get this?" I asked, standing up and grabbing my keys. Danny shrugged and looked down. "I'll be right back." I whispered, reading the address on the card.

"Enjoy." she yelled before I shut the door. I smiled.

I could always count on Danny.

_**BPOV:**_

I felt like such a fool. I let a married man _kiss _me! And he had children. How horrible is that? My kids had no clue why I was so upset on the way home.

When I went to get Bianca pain medication, I wanted to grab Edward's face and smother him with kisses. But I couldn't because some other woman was the luckiest woman in the world. Edward's kisses were amazing, which must mean he's even better-

_Stop! _I shouted at myself in my mind. _He's a married man. Maybe not happily married but he was married and I was not going to interfere. _

When I pulled up in my driveway, I whipped my eyes and went inside. Bianca was in bed now so I set the medication on the counter and walked up the stairs to Kia's bedroom.

"Kia?" I opened her door. She had a curling iron against her head as she swayed her hips to Britney Spears. "I need help." I sighed, sitting on her bed as she put the curling iron down and paused the music.

"Whats wrong?" she asked sitting next to me. I opened my mouth to start to speak but all that came out was a squeak. She raised her eyebrows. "Um…"

"Dr. Cullen and I kissed and then his kids walked in on us. Their beautiful children. He has a beautiful family and probably a beautiful wife and I don't want to ruin that. It was wrong of me to even kiss him in the first place because I didn't know him but he's so attractive and I feel a connection with him. I couldn't help it. I mean look at him, he's an angel. Would you be able to resist him? No. Because you're a horny teenage girl. Looks is the first thing you look at. Who am I kidding, I'm so stupid." I slammed my face into my hand. Kia was quiet for a moment and then started laughing hysterically.

"Oh.. My.. God!" she exclaimed. "You're stupid! I'm not just a horny teenage girl and he's not married!" she leaned forward and continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" I whined. "Kia! Stop! He's not married?"

"No!" she got up and started applying her make up. "I heard about his wife when she cheated on him and left him."

_What the hell? His wife - ex wife- cheated on him? _

"Oh my god." I got up and started to pace the room. "That's why he looked so shocked! I have to talk to him." I heard three knocks on the door. "Be right back." I walked out of her room and stumbled down the stairs. I heard whispers from the other side of the door.

I opened it and saw the back of Edwards head. He was talking to himself.

"How do I explain this to her? Is she gonna listen to me? Oh my god, this is-" he stopped talking when he saw me.

"Bella!"

**(A/N) Don't forget to ADD ME ON FACEBOOK FOR ALL CHARACTERS, CLOTHING, AND UPDATE STATUS'S. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Lemons coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I hope you all enjoy.

Follow my blogs: .com

.com

EPOV:

I just stared at her. I wanted to memorize her face. I wanted to feel her lips against mine again. She didn't say a word, she just stared at me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not married, I swear. You can ask my kids. My wife left us. I haven't seen or heard from her in a year." Bella bit her lip and stared at me from under her lashes. It was fucking adorable. "Can you tell me what your thinking, please?" She reached forward and wrapped her small fingers around my wrist. She pulled me forward and pressed her body to mine.

"I'm sorry for running." Bella whispered against my lips. She then pressed her lips, very softly, against mine. Imminently, I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer. "I should have listened." She murmured. Her lips felt amazing against mine. I could kiss her forever. Bella felt amazing.

Bella pulled away first and started to murmur, "My kids are about to leave. Kia's going to a party and Jase is going out. Bianca's dad is coming to get her." I nodded and pecked her lips one last time before stepping away from her.

Bella's house was a two story home in the suburbs. It was large enough for her kids and herself. She took care of her family.

When I stepped into the house, the smell of coffee attacked my nose. I breathed it in. I loved coffee.

She had pictures of her and her kids lined up on a small fireplace. There was a single painting hung on the wall above her leather couch. She had a large TV set in the corner, Nemo playing on the screen.

"You're hair looks like shit."

"Shut up, fuck ass. I don't know how Charlie can stand to be with you."

"I'm nice to her."

"Leave me alone."

Two arguing teenagers rushed down the stairs, and ran out the door. Bella just stared at the door. The door cracked and Jase stuck his head in.

"See ya later, Ma. Love you." He smiled and blew her a kiss. She grinned and blew him one back. Jase was defiantly a momma's boy. When he closed the door, Bianca turned around on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and raised her arms to me. She wanted to be held.

"Eddie," She started to talk as I lifted her from her seat. Her cast was covered in hello kitty stickers. I cradled her in my arms as she spoke quickly. "Momma has been so sad. I'm glad you're here. Make Momma happy." Bianca smiled at me and hugged me around my neck.

I wanted more babies.

"I am planning on making Momma very happy for a long time." Bella blushed and turned away. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to my side. She fit perfectly against me.

"Daddy should be here soon. He's taking me to McDonalds."

"Daddy's about to get yelled at for being late."

"He do noffin wrong, doe." Bianca used a baby voice. Bella's eyes softened and she held her hands out to Bianca. Bianca climbed into her arms. "Momma, don't yell at daddy." she pushed her bottom lip out and stared up at Bella.

"Alright.." Bella caved and stared at me as headlights flashed in the window. I guess Bianca's dad was here.

"Daddy!" Bianca squealed as Bella opened the door and stepped out. "Daddy, look at my cast!" she almost screamed. I heard a deep chuckled and foot steps toward the door.

"It's very nice, baby girl."

"Mike, she has to be back here by eleven Saturday morning." They walked into the house as Bella informed him of the plan for the week. Mike stopped walking when he laid eyes on me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Mike, this is my boyfriend, Edward. He was Bianca's doctor."

"Get out." Mike growled at me. I raised an eyebrow and laughed at him. "Get the fuck out!" His round face started to turn red. "Go!" Mike screamed, like a child.

"I'll leave when Bella asks me to."

"Bella, tell him to leave."

"No."

"Fuck you, Bella. If he really is your boyfriend, I don't want him around my child." He took Bianca from her arms and stormed out of the house. Bianca started screaming.

"I need to give momma a kiss!" Mike opened his car door and threw her in the back seat. "Dad-" Her voice was cut off as he slammed the door shut. I saw her start to throw her hands up and she turned the stare at me through the window. I had to look away.

"Tell her I love her." Bella told him. He ignored her and got into his car. As he sped off, Bella turned to me and smiled a sad smile. "I'm sorry about that." She whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling inside. "He's a jerk." She shut the door and walked towards me.

I wrapped her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers. There was nothing better than holding Bella in my arms. She fit perfectly to me, like a puzzle piece. She was it for me. I wanted a future with her. I wanted to see Bella walk down the aisle, and to see her stomach swollen with my child. I can't say I loved Bella yet, because I didn't but she meant more to me than anything else.

Bella slid her hands up my chest and tangled her fingers in my hair. She lightly tugged on my hair as I slid my hands down her back. Bella was so tiny and petite, that I had to lean down quiet a bit to kiss her.

"Edward, will you stay with me tonight?" Bella whispered against my lips.

"Of course, baby." With that, I lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around my waist, as I went up the stairs and brought her to her bedroom.

**Lemon in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

EPOV

When I reached her bedroom, I shut the door with my foot and pressed Bella against it. She tightened her legs around my waist, pulling me closer. I groaned as my cock made contact with her clothed pussy.

"Bed…" Bella panted against my ear as I peppered kisses down her neck. I pulled her with me as I carried her to the bed. Bella was as light as a feather to me. She was tiny, and I loved it.

I pressed her into the mattress and crawled on top of her. I suddenly yanked my head away from hers. We _just _got together. I didn't want Bella to feel like I only wanted sex.

"Baby, we need to stop." I whispered as she sucked on my earlobe. "Oh fuck." She pulled away from me and frowned. "I want to. Trust me, I want too. We just got together. Are you ready for this?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She grinned and pulled my head down to hers.

Our tongues twisted together and our hands roamed each other's bodies. When our lips parted, she watched me with hooded eyes, waiting. Her chest rose and fell as I unbuttoned each button on her shirt. Her hands fluttered over my arms and gripped my shoulders as I pulled her shirt away from her.

"You're beautiful." I whispered and pressed my lips to hers as I ran my hands over her lace covered breasts. Bella whimpered, arching into my hands. "Bella..." her name flowed out of my mouth as she pulled away from me and pulled my shirt over my head.

"You're perfect." She ran her fingers over my abs. My muscles clenched at the feeling. I trailed kissed down her neck and over her collarbone. My fingers fumbled with her bra clasp. I wanted to see her.

She moaned my name as I sucked on her pulse point. Her bra finally came off, as well as my pants. She pushed against my chest and rolled us over, so she was perched on top of me. Her hips grinded into mine.

When she bent down, to press her lips to mine, I felt the spark. I felt emotion rise up within me, a lump forming in my throat. Our tongues grazed each others. It felt right. To be here, with Bella. She is the only one I will ever want. Our lips separated and I trailed my nose down her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled of freesias and strawberries. Lovely.

"Edward, please…" She whispered, rolling and pulling me on top of her. She unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down with her feet. I kicked them off the rest of the way and trailed my fingers over her stomach as I kissed down her chest. She moaned my name as I sucked a pink bud into my mouth.

"So good…" She whimpered as I scrapped my teeth across her nipple. She tasted amazing. I quickly pulled her pants off of her, and ran my hands up her thighs.

"Bella," her eyes met mine. "Can I… taste you?" I asked, my pointer finger meeting her clit through her panties. She nodded frantically as I practically ripped her panties off of her. Her thin legs lifted themselves onto my shoulders. I inhaled the scent of her arousal and moaned. She smelled fantastic.

I trailed my tongue over her slit, stopping at her clit to flick over it. Bella's moans edged me on. I sucked her clit into her mouth, pushing two of my fingers into her. Bella started to scream. I became frantic, pulling her ass closer to my face and replacing my fingers with my tongue. I fucked her with my tongue, like I would with my cock.

Bella tasted amazing. Her fingers tangled in my bronze locks, holding my face to her pussy. My fingers clutched her ass, wanted to ravish the beautiful woman who held my heart.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, her climax rippling through her. "Don't stop, don't stop!" she chanted. Her body twitched. I pushed myself up and hovered over her, chuckling as she clutched onto mer. "Perfect…" My angel whispered.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" She nodded. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I slid into her slowly, wanting to feel every crevasse of her. Bella's warmth enveloped me. I groaned as I slid balls deep into her.

"You feel so good." She whimpered, her nails cutting into my skin. I slowly pulled out and slammed back into her. "Faster, please." Her brown orbs met my green eyes, silently pleading with me. I started thrusting harder into her warmth.

My head dropped into her neck, my hands on either side of her head. The sound of our skin slapping together was erotic and lovely. I felt my balls slap against her ass. Her screams making me want to come.

"You're the only one I'm ever going to want. You're perfect for me, baby." I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she clenched around me. I slammed harder into her as she screamed my name, her hands gripping my shoulders. I pulled her closer and claimed her mouth. The walls of her pussy tightened around me, making her incredibly tight. I could feel my climax bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Come." She ran her hand through my hair. I shuddered in her arms as I felt _it _coming. I pulled myself up, gripping her hips and slamming myself harder into her. "Fuck! Edward!"

"Bella!" We came together. And it was beautiful, damn it.

I spilled my seed deep inside of her, pumping slowly. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Did you mean it?" She asked quietly. I pulled my softening cock out of her and rolled onto my side, pulling her close. Her leg hitched over my hip as we lay together.

"I mean it all." I kissed her forehead and pulled her blankets over us. "Sleep now, love." She nodded. Her hand wrapped itself around my bicep as she fell into a deep slumber.

My head rested on Bella's as I thought about the past few days.

When she ran from me in the hospital, it was extremely painful. My heart literally ached. My children helped my find the lovely woman lying in my arms. They wanted me to be happy. Bella made me happy. I meant what I said to her, maybe even more.

Tomorrow, I would ask her to dinner. My eyes drooped as I fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

I felt warm hands run through my hair and kisses being peppered across my face. I didn't want to wake up. Last night was perfect. Bella.

"Bella?" I groaned as I opened one eye. My brown haired beauty giggled and pecked my lips.

"Good morning!" she sang, nuzzling my neck. "How'd you sleep?" I tightened my arms around her. Her bare breasts pressed against my chest.

"Excellent. You were in my arms." She giggled as I rubbed my nose against hers. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head and wiggled her way on top of her. I groaned as my dick met her warmth.

"I'm only hungry for you." She whispered in my ear, sucking on my earlobe. I lifted her to slide myself into her, when someone knocked on the door.

"Ma, are you awake?" Jase asked. The door knob twisted and Bella launched herself off of me. She quickly covered us, as the door open. "Oh shit." His eyes widened. "I'm really sorry!" He almost yelled, backing out of the room. As the door shut, Bella groaned.

"It's alright." I chuckled. She shook her head and grabbed my t-shirt off the floor. She pulled it over her head. "Hand me my boxers?" I asked, quietly. She silently placed them in my hand and turned away from me.

"Hey," I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. "It's ok." She nodded against my chest and pressed her lips to mine. "I have to go home and talk to my girls. I'll come pick you up at seven." I said. I grabbed my pants and pulled them over my hips. My eyes racked over her as she stood there in my shirt.

"Keep my shirt. It looks better on you than it does on me." She giggled and nodded. Angelic.

"Why are you picking me up at seven?"

"We, my love, have a date." Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled. "Wear a dress, please."

"Ok." She pressed her lips to mine. She thrust her tongue into my mouth. I pulled away from her.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to get us a hotel too." She laughed as I grabbed my shoes and opened the door.

"Bella." She looked up at me. "Last night was perfect." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips.

"Perfect." Her lips met mine again.

"See you tonight, beautiful." She walked me to my car, pressing me against the door, grinding herself into me. "Oh god." She laughed and backed up.

"See you at seven."

When her front door shut, I screamed and pumped my fist into the air. Finally I got the girl.


End file.
